User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 35
Two New Girls, Not Interested Though It was now four days since the Valentine's Day Dance. I've been visiting Jessica and taking her out on dates ever since then. Her grandfather doesn't really like the idea that we're dating now, but he does trust me to where he knows that I won't hurt her in any kind of way. So far, I've been taking her on a movie date, to the Carnival and even to the Rockin' Box. Boy, were they fun times for her. So far, some teachers were trying to find out about who it was that pulled the prank on Christy. So far, they couldn't figure out that it was Michael and Charles that did it. They covered their tracks good. I just hope they covered them real good. They could probably get expelled for doing such a thing in the first place. But I wasn't really in any mood to talk about that right now. Today was Wednesday. It was 10 minutes after the last class of the day ended. It was very boring being in Earth/Environmental Science, so I was glad to be out of the class. I was hanging with Charles in my dorm room. "Do you think that the teachers will probably find out if you and Michael were the ones that ruined Christy's good night?" I asked him. "Not if you keep your mouth shut. This will probably blow over in just a few more days", Charles said discretly. "You think Christy will ever find out or commit suicide since people haven't forgotten about it?" I asked him. "If she did commit suicide, I bet the whole school will be very happy about it. I don't give a damn if she did", Charles said harshly, even though I know that he didn't really mean it. "You still mad about what she said about you being homosexual?" I asked. "I just hate bitches that spread rumors", Charles said. "Trust me, you don't want her to kill herself. It will scar you for life if she did. Trust me on that one", I told him. He then asked, "You know what time it is?" I looked at the alarm clock that was right beside Greg's bed. I then told Charles, "It's 3:44". "Shit, I gotta do something. I'll see you later", he said as he left the room and the dorm. Just then, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and I looked at the text message that I received. It was from Michael. It said 'C-Money, come to the front office right now. Do it....or you're gay. LOL'. I put my phone back in my pocket and then exit the room and the dorm. I wonder if Crabblesnitch now found out that Michael did the prank on Christy or not. I walked into the front office to where I found Michael with two girls. That sighed in relief about it. "I thought Crabblesnitch found out about what you did", I told him discretly. "No. He'll never find out anything about it", Michael said. I turned to the girls and asked him, "So, did Crabblesnitch give you two new strippers to fuck around with?" "How dare you?" the black-haired girl said. The girl with the blonde hair then giggled. "I was just kidding. I didn't mean it", I told her. "C-Money, this is Nicole Borrego", he pointed to the black-haired girl. "And this is Bradi McGuire", he then pointed to the blonde-haired girl. "Hey", the two girls said. "Girls, this is C-Money", Michael said to them. "I think they can tell by now", I told him. "Nicole here was is my girlfriend. We've been dating back in California", Michael told me. "And I'm guessing you two managed to keep a healthy friendship after you two were separated?" I asked. "No, we agrue alot on Facebook. Haven't you ever noticed?" Michael said scarcastically. "Oh yeah, I didn't realize that when you type LOL and RFOL to each other, you guys were really agruing with each other. Silly me", I replied scarcastically. Bradi then started laughing her butt of like there was no tomorrow. "Why don't you both show us the entire school?", Nicole suggested. "I think we should before it becomes crefew", Bradi said. "Crefew ain't till 11 PM", I told her. "Good enough then", she said in a flirty tone. "Let's go then unless you two are glued to the floor", Michael said. "You haven't changed one bit Michael since we last saw each other", Nicole said. "I know", Michael said. We then left the front office to give the girls a tour of the school. We then took a girls on a tour of the school. First, we took them to the Boys' Dorm. "This is the Boys' Dorm. This is where all the boys stay", Michael told them. "I think they can tell that by now, Michael", I told him. Then it was to the Girls' Dorm. "This is the Girls' Dorm", he told them. "It's so nice-looking", Nicole said. "I'm so very jealous of you two", Michael said scarcastically. We then showed them the rest of the school. There wasn't much to talk about the school other than that it's a school and that it's big. We went back up to the front of the Main Building. "Well that was fun", Bradi said to me. "I barely said anything and we were just touring the school. How is touring a dump of a school fun or entertaining?" I said to her. "We better go unpack our items and settle in our new home", Nicole said. "So you two are thinking of attending Bullworth Academy?" I asked her. "Yeah and so is Bradi", she answered. "Why don't we meet up somewhere tomorrow?" Michael asked. I then saw Bradi's face as she heard Michael say that outloud. I knew what was going on. "Sure. Where do you want to meet?" Nicole said. "Both of us will meet at the Mexican Resturant in Bullworth Town at 8 PM", Michael said. I tried to speak up and say that I have plans tomorrow, but Nicole said, "Good, we'll meet you both tomorrow at 8". Then both Nicole and Bradi left us as they went to the Girls' Dorm. I was just flabergashed. I turned to Michael and said, "Why did you do that? You know I have a girlfriend now". He replied, "What do you mean?" I then said, "Bradi is looking at me like if I'm single. I already have a girlfriend and I don't want to her feelings....or even have her grandfather stomp my face in with his boots". "Then why didn't you say so?" he asked scarcastically without me even realizing it. "I tried but you were too busy flirting with your girlfriend", I told him. "Okay then, it's not a problem. Just tell Bradi tomorrow when we're at the Mexican Resturant", he told me. "I might as well", I told him, "since I can't back out of this event". "Sorry I made you a playboy", Michael said scarcastically. "Next time, just get Charles to be with you when you're touring a couple of hot girls", I told him. I then left him and went to my car. I was going on another date with Jessica tonight. The Next Day; 7:50 PM I was putting on some fresh clothes to wear during my evenning with Michael, Nicole and Bradi. Just when I was putting on my shirt, Charles came into the room and said, "I thought you have a girlfriend". "I do. I'm just going to tell Bradi that we should just be friends. Then you can try and date her....or do a harsh prank on her. Either way". Just then, Michael came into the room and said, "Come on, old man. We won't make it to the retirement home if you keep going this fast". "If I was old, I would knock some sense into you about not putting me on a tight spot like yesterday", I told him. I was ready and then I left the room. "See ya, Charles", I told him. Michael and I exit the dorm and then met walked to the Mexican Resturant where we found Nicole and Bradi waiting outside. "You know, it makes sense if we walked you girls to the resturant instead of just meeting you outside in the cold weather", Michael said while being a smartass. "Good to see that you boys made it", Bradi said and then gave me a smile. "Let's go in and get something to eat already", Nicole said. We entered the resturant and then went up to the front desk where the cash resigter was located. "Welcome to Mexican Resturant. Please pay up to eat here", the cashier said. Michael then paid the cashier for everyone. We then went to take a seat at a set of tables. "That cashier didn't seem Mexican", Bradi said. "Of course he didn't, but the rest of the staff here are", I told her. "You are so smart, C-Money", she told me. "I don't think it would take a dectective to figure that out", I told her. "She's like that sometimes, even though she is so smart, she can make a nerd look dumber than a jock", Nicole told me. "Really?" I asked. "She has a 4.0 grade average", Nicole said to me. Just then, Bradi slid right next to me abit. "I need my own space please", I told her. "Okay", she said kindly. "Let's order something", I suggested. We looked at the menu and then answered what we wanted to have to eat. Michael and Nicole ordered some hard-shell tacos. I ordered some cooked shrimp and Bradi ordered a soft-shell taco. I decided to have small talk with Bradi, just to be nice. "So Bradi, what do you like to do?" I asked her. "Nothing much. Just maybe read", she said. "That's good", I told her. "Have any boyfriends back in California?" I asked her. "No, but I think I would love to get to know you", she said. "Yeah here's the thing, I have a girlfriend", I told her. "What?" she asked. "I have a girlfriend", I told her. "How dare you tell me this now when I was hitting on you", she said shockly. "ME. You were hitting on me like you never had a boyfriend back in California", I said to her. "I actually never had one back in California. Well, one that never actually respected me", she said. "Guess what, I prefer chicks that don't try the slutty way of getting guys. I prefer those who act like themselves. I thought you were shy", I said. "I am. I just wanted to get your attention because I thought you were just those guys after...." "Let's just forget all this happened. I don't want to even think about it", I told her. "Fine", she said. "Fine", I said back. There was a brief moment of silence before Michael said scarcastically, "Problem solved". We got our food and during the meal, Michael and Nicole were the only ones that talked on and on about their lives back in California. After we were done eating our meals at Mexican Resturant, we went back to the school. We basically walked the girls back to the Girls' Dorm. "That was fun", Nicole said to Michael. "I know", he said. They then both kissed. Their kiss lasted for a good, long minute till a prefect doing his normal patrol came by and said, "Sick love puppies". They both stopped kissing and then stared at the prefect as he walked away from the dorm. "Relax, he can't get any chicks all because he's fucking ugly", I told them. "I'm glad to see you again", Nicole told Michael. "I feel the same with you", Michael said to Nicole. Michael left and Nicole went into the dorm. That left me with Bradi. "No hard feelings about what happened?" I asked her. "Sure", she said shyly. She went into the dorm with Nicole while I ran and caught up with Michael. "That was fun", I said scarcastically to him. "It was", he said. That made me surprised. "You're not your smartass self like you usually are", I told him. "Yeah", he said. "Who are you and what have you done with Michael Diaz?" I said worryly. "I just never seen Nicole in a while and it surprised me to see her again like if I was back in California", he said. That was I realized that Michael really cares about Nicole. She wasn't really a random chick he dated (of course, no chick I dated was random so far), he really cares enough that he's actually happy to see her again. I was actually kinda surprised by that. "Glad to know now that you will have a girlfriend here at Bullworth, but I have one thing to say to you", I said. "What?" he asked. "You ever put me in a position like that again and I will fucking kill you", I told him. "Sorry, that's not a deal", he said scarcastically. Category:Blog posts